When Little Tommy Q Invaded the School
by hayleyquincyox
Summary: AU: Jude is a high school cheerleading captain with the perfect jock boyfriend. But what will happen when the famous Little Tommy Q becomes her cheer coach. And even worse, her math teacher. Will they learn to get along or will they crash in the process?
1. Summary

**Okay here is a new story I've been thinking about writing. Tell me what you think and if you think I should keep going with it!**

Plot-

Jude is 17 and in 11th grade. Her best friends are Kat and Jamie. She is an awesome cheerleader. But what will happen when Jude's new cheerleading coach is the one and only Little Tommy Q from Boyz attack. And to make matters worse, he is also her math teacher. This brings chaos, confusion, and excitement to Jude's school and her life. Jude has the popular boyfriend and a rocking car. But what will happen when Tommy changes everything? Is there a special feeling between the two? Are they meant to be together? Rules will brake and hearts will be broken but what else will happen when the two are together?


	2. AN

Wow, I feel like I haven't posted anything in FOREVER! My computer broke, I've been so extremely busy, and I have basketball games all the time! Things seem like they're finally settling down though. So I really got some inspiration for this story the other day. And as I started thinking about it, I really got some great ideas that are WAY better than what I originally had planned for this story. So I started reading over my previous chapters to know what was going on, and I really really hate it. I'm thinking about starting completely over; keeping a few of the stuff in the previous chapters, but modifying it to make it better! I feel like I can write so much better now than I did before. Plus, I read Two Way Street the other day and I fell in love with it. It really made me want to switch POV's a lot in it. I think it would make it a lot more interesting to know what they're both thinking. So if I have any readers left, I would definately love to hear your input on me starting completely over. I may get something posted tonight. But if you loved it before, I GUARANTEE you will be IN LOVE with it now. :]

- - - - - hayley. 


	3. New Chapter 1

AN: Wow! I'm so happy that I still have readers. It makes me so very happy. :] . So here it is! The next chapter will be Tommy's POV. Let me know what you think; if this start is (better, worse) than the last one. Any input is great. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed on my last authors note. :]

& i so didn't know that it left out the quots. i fixed it. sorry.

JUDE'S POV:

"Happy first day of school!" came a cheerful voice next to me. Why would anyone use the word happy to describe the first day of school? Seriously. Who in the world is happy to come back to school? I mean, sure you get to see your friends but it's not like sitting through seven hours of miserable classes is enjoyable. Plus, I see my friends all the time. I have nothing to look forward to at school—except cheer practice. But that's at the end of the day. Ugh, kill me.

I turned away from the tiny mirror hanging in my locker to meet eyes with a perky faced Jamie. "You're in a good mood. Wait, you're always in a good mood."

"Of course I am! Here," He said, holding out a package that had the words Daylight Donuts written on it. "I figured you could use some brain food."

Despite my bad mood, I smile and snatch the bag from him. "Wow, you sure know how to make me feel better." And it was true. Jamie always had the power to make me smile. Whatever mood I was in, he could change it; and that was one of the many reasons why he was my best friend.

He laughed, shaking his head from side to side. "Come on; don't be all sad about summer ending. We'll have just as fun during school… And I'll help you with your homework." He added, knowing that was most of the reason why I hated coming to school. Last year I almost failed out of three classes, and after my parents demanded I get a tutor, I started improving. The only reason I sometimes attempt to keep my grade up is because of cheerleading. I have to have a certain GPA to cheer. Still, my best grade is usually a C.

"I'm holding you to that." I said, eyeing him as I took a bite of my donut.

The bell rang then, signaling everyone to get to their first hour.

"What do you have first hour?" I mumbled with half a donut in my mouth. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't understand me.

"Uhh, English."

"Me too!" What a great start it will be to each day. English is just about the only class I don't fall asleep in. I actually enjoy it. I hate doing the grammar worksheets, but I worship the writing assignments me do. In English, I keep a solid A the whole year.

"Cool. Let's go." He said, linking arms with me and trotting off to class.

* * *

My morning classes went by in a blur. I had a lot of my friends in each class, so it didn't make them totally horrible. I grabbed a tray and made my way through the long lunch line where everyone was scattered throughout the room. After paying for my food, I held tightly to the lunch tray and took a seat in one of the middle tables. I never really had a set group I hung out with at lunch.  
When I ate, I sat in the lunch room with Kat, Jamie, the cheerleaders, and the jocks. If I didn't eat I went outside and sat at the tables outside and talked to Speid and some of his friends.

"Jude!" Kat screeched as she threw her arms around me.

"Kat, I saw you two days ago."

"Yeah I know, I guess the excitement of seeing everyone is getting to me. Oh well. Can you believe we haven't had a class together yet? It's INSANE!" She said dramatically, plopping back down in her seat.

"What's insane?" Jayden asked, taking a seat next to me while a few others joined our table. A few of the guys that weren't eating actually sat on the table. Jayden was my best friend on the cheer squad, and was by far one of the most popular girls in school. "Did you hear too?"

"Hear what?" I asked.

"That Little Tommy Q is here! DUH! Everyone's talking about it, though I haven't seen him for myself yet."

"Wait, Little Tommy Q? Are you kidding?" I asked, shocked. Isn't he supposed to be shaking his ass on TV? God, he annoys the shit out of me! Sadie turns up her Boyz Attack CD as loud as it can go and screams all the words. Off tune, I might add. A monkey could hit the notes better than she could.

"Not at all. Isn't he just dreamy? I love his songs."

"Whatever. Dude's a douche. He can't sing worth a shit either." Mark said from on top of the table.

"Um, actually he's not! You're the douche, DOUCHE." Of course Jayden would take up for him. She's not obsessed, but she's always had a celeb crush on him.

"Sorry, Jay, I'm gonna have to agree with Mark on this one." I smirked, shrugging my shoulders at her. She knew how much of a dislike I had towards Little Tommy Q. I made her make a deal that we don't talk about him ever, no matter what the circumstances are. The treaty has been broken, I guess.

"I'll agree with you Jayden. The guy is hot!" Kat chimed in, emphasizing the word hot.

I roll my eyes, and begin eating the nasty food in front of me. And I'm being serious when I say nasty.

"Y'all are such girls." Mark snatched the apple off my plate and began gnawing on it.

"HAA. Shut up." Jayden rolled her eyes.

I laughed, finding their argument very amusing. "Well I'm gonna split. Kat, you coming?"

"Yep!"

I dumped my tray and met Kat at the door before we headed to the bathroom.

"Look, isn't this just..... weird?" Kat asked, pulling her phone out.

I cocked my head to look it. "What the hell?" I asked, staring at a picture of Michael Cole; a total loser at our school. He had braces and long greasy hair. I cringed as I stared at the picture in front of me.

"Why did he send you a picture of himself? Why does he have your number?  
Ew! If you're hooking up with h-"

OUCH! I didn't even get to finish my sentence because someone had knocked me on the ground. "Shit," I mumbled, tossing the hair out of my face to look up and see the lunatic knocking me over.

"Oh, sorry." The voice said. It was strangely familiar; like I had heard it before or something. I looked up and met eyes with the one and only, Tom Quincy.  
"I guess I should've been watching where I was going." He said, though I clearly hadn't been paying attention either.

"Well, obviously." I mumbled, ignoring the hand he held out to me and pushed myself up to my feet.

I looked at him and he was giving me a weird look. A look that said I probably shouldn't be acting like a total snob. I couldn't help it-actually, I could. I just chose not too. He glanced away from me to look at Kat. "You're not supposed to have that out, I believe." worry line creased his forehead as he thought more about what he just said. He looked like he was trying to remember something.

"Uhhhhh." Kat slurred, staring open mouthed at him.

How pathetic. I guess it's true though. Little Tommy Q is at our school. Is this some practical joke? I'm beginning to think it is. Because why-or how- on earth could he be here? Did he even pass middle school?

"Hmmm, I think they said something about it the meeting this morning. We're supposed to confiscate them I think, but hey, it's the first day of school. So just put it up." A smile lit up his face, like he thought he was being nice.

"Actually," I chimed in. "We're aloud to have them at lunch. It's in class that we can't, though most teachers let us anyway. So it's not like you're doing us a favor or anything."

He narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything for a minute. "Well, I'm not sure.  
I'll have to check up on that." He bent down to pick up a few papers that he dropped when he ran into me. We took that as an opportunity to escape. Kat started walking full speed down the hall. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Oh my god! Little Tommy Q is actually here!" Kat began as we rounded the corner. She had a stunned look on her face that looked like it could be permanently stuck that way if she kept it like that any longer. ".GOD."

"Ughh," I groaned.

She gave me a pathetic look, "What?!"

"This is such a joke. Little Tommy Q at our school? What are the odds?" I asked, completely annoyed.

"Who cares? It's Little Tommy Q." She gushed.

"Whatever. I hear enough of him through Sadie at home." I turn to walk away as the bell starts ringing. Two more hours. Two more hours. Two more hours.

* * *

One more hour until cheer practice, I told myself, smiling at the thought. The day actually hadn't gone as bad as I thought it would. I was ready to go home though. I was exhausted. And next hour was going to be my worst class ever!  
Math. There was something with equations that made me seriously dumb. The only reason I passed my math class last year was because Jamie helped me. I think he's in my class this year. I can only hope.

I walked into my class, and with no sign of Jamie I headed to a seat towards the middle where Spied sat.

"Hey, it's lady Harrison." He greeted me happily and extended his hand. I slapped it, doing our handshake.

I laughed, "So how has you're day been?"

"Great. Kyle came up with this brilliant plan to put-"

"Alright, everyone get quiet while I take roll." Unwillingly, I turned my head to the front of the room to stare at Little Tommy Q. My jaw fell open. This is  
NOT HAPPENING! It's one thing for him to be here, but for him to be my teacher. This is insane!

"Dude," Spied slapped my arm to get my attention, and he had an annoyed expression on his face when I turned to look at him. I guess I blew off his story.

"Sorry." I mouthed, then turned in my seat to face the front. "...Alexis?"

"Present."

"Uh, Spiderman?" He raised his eyebrows and scanned the room.

"You mean, Speiderman?" He asked, in a DUH tone.

"That's. . . . odd." He finally mumbled. "But okay. Moving on."

"Jude Harrison."

"Here."

He looked up at me then with his deep blue eyes, and right then, I felt like he wasn't the person I had always thought he was. Like he wasn't a complete jackass.

"Are you named after-"

"Hey, Jude. The beetles, yeah." I smiled. I adored the beetles, and when you have a dad so into music you're bound to get a name from a song.

"I love the beetles." He smiled too.

"Oh. My. God. I LOVE the beetles too. What a coincidence." Amber, a girl from my class, screeched across the room.

He laughed uncomfortably and continued until he had called everyone.

"So," He began, leaning back on the edge of his desk to look the class over. "I don't have many rules. I'm pretty easygoing when it comes to most things.  
Though I do get a bit irritated when people call me "Little Tommy Q". Okay?  
That was something that happened in the past, this is the present, and you will all call me Mr. Quincy. Now, I don't tolerate cheating. . . "

Is this guy for real? No cheating? I won't pass if I don't cheat. Oh well, the rule never stopped me before. And it didn't look like this was the smartest bunch in the school. I looked around. There were a few ones you could consider smart, but other than that......

". . . . good with helping kids if they don't understand the lesson. Um, Sean?  
Jude? Are you with us?"

I jerked my head from the clock I had my eyes fixated on and looked at him.  
"Huh?"

"That's what I thought." He frowned.

"You're thinking? The last time I checked you were talking."

"The last time you checked?"

"Yes."

He laughed. A fake, not funny laugh. "Well I'm sorry that my talking bores you."

"That's okay." I said, smiling a tight smile. Okay, the guys getting on my nerves. Can I not think in peace here?"

"Next, there will be NO CELL PHONE USAGE IN HERE." H looked straight at me. "Understand, Miss Harrison?"

"Well duh. I don't get it out anyway." Lie.

He raised his eyebrows. "Hm. Okay then. You seemed to have it out during lunch."

"That wasn't mine."

"Right." He turned his eyes away from me then. "This is a good example, everyone, of how to get on my bad side." Now he was looking at me, talking to me, though he acted like he was talking to the whole class. "Don't run your mouth when you have no dea what you're talking about. And don't smart off like you're in charge of this classroom."

I sighed. This was going to be a long year.

"Any questions?"

Only half the class raised there hands.

He laughed and pointed to someone, "You."

"So how are you here? I mean, you went to college for teaching?"

He smiled politely, though it was worded a bit rudely. "Well, I dropped out in seventh grade. Figured in ninth that it was a mistake. I got a tutor, so I graduated early, then went to college."

The rest of the class was filled with questions. He answered most of them, and seemed like it didn't bother him in the least to answer each one. He was in the middle of an answer when the bell rung. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder before dashing to the door.

"Jude," He called.

I stopped in my tracks, standing still. Others shoved past me. I could hear all the girls high voices, "See you later Mr. Quincy."

I turned around and raised my eyebrows. "I usually let things slide, especially since it's the first day. But I feel like being unnecissarily rude twice in one day won't be the last time. So, here." He held out a worksheet full of equations on it. "Turn it in tommorow. It's pretty basic; you shouldn't have much trouble."

"No thanks." I held it out to him.

He looked at me skeptically. "It's not an option. Off you go." He shooed me away with his hand.

"Ughh, Whatever. I'm not doing it."

"You mean you wanna have detention? Or would you rather write the definitions in the back of the math book? Or both, plus the paper? Or just the paper. Your choice."

I stared at him fiercely. If it was humanly possible to kill someone with your eyes, he was definitely dead. I said nothing, but walked out.


	4. Chapter 2

TOMMY POV:

I watched Jude trudge angrily out of the door, and I couldn t help but chuckle softly. She deserved it being as mouthy as she was. People like that just bug the shit out of me. They can t all be a ray of sunshine though. I hated knowing that I was going to have her for an hour every day. I don t have a high patience for people like her. There weren't many students that acted up today, though I already knew I was going to have some problems throughout the year.

That was my last class aside from cheerleading. I didn t mind the teaching, but the cheerleading coach thing bothered me a bit. I hated cheerleading, though I sure did love cheerleaders. College cheerleaders, that is. Being the coach was a regulation I had if I wanted to teach here. Apparently, there has to be more than one coach and they don t have the money to hire someone new. And I needed a job, so I took it.

I grabbed my suitcase and walked out, locking the door behind me.

Ah Mr. Quincy. The principal stopped me before I could take two full steps. How was your first day? No doubt he was coming to check up on me.

I faked a smile, Great. I love this place better than my last job.

Good to hear it. The kids aren t giving you any trouble?

Not yet.

As expected. He said, straightening his tie. Well I better be on my way.

Me too. I said, nodding my head before walking past him. The guy is not friendly at all. I m pretty sure he hates my guts, but truthfully, I could care less. I didn't come here to please people or to make friends.

I walked down the long hall until I got to the gym. I was already dreading what was ahead of me. I pushed the door open and stopped, staring at the girls in front of me. I know enough to know that while practicing, you don t sit in the middle of the gym floor talking. And that s exactly what was going on when I walked in.

Is this cheer practice or gossip class? I asked, raising my eyebrows as I walked closer. They all turned to look at me, giving me the amazed look everyone had been giving me today. It was really starting to get old.

We usually don t practice on the first day. Some girl finally spoke quietly when a few seconds of awkward silence passed.

I laughed. Is she serious? Who came up with that rule? Everyone get up and change. I m your new coach since your old quit, I guess? I don't know, but I'm you're new coach, so.. Looking the group over, I saw her. The mouth of the south right in the middle of the group. Jude Harrison. I groaned quietly while looking over the attendance list on my clipboard to make sure it was her. She might've had a twin.

"It's actually just a tradition type thing." I didn't have to look up to know that it was her.

The right side of my mouth curved up slightly, "Traditions change." I spoke sourly.

"Not this one."

Of course she had a remark. When does she not? I'm starting to think this hatred she has is only aimed towards me, though why would she hate me when she knows absolutely nothing about me? It kind of pisses me off. Not that I care; I just can't stand when people mouth me, though I sure in hell mouth back twice as hard. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Let's get moving. Be out here in...." He trailed off, peeking at the watch on his wrist. "Five minutes. And you don't have to stay late today if we get this done so let's get a move on!" Like I would keep them late anyway. I'm ready to get the hell out of here.

The girls scurried to their feet before rushing to the bathroom, a heap of whispering the whole way.

_______________________________________________________

"Alright," I started, looking over the group once again to make sure everyone was out here. "I'm Mr. Quincy. Coach Quincy, whatever you prefer. I see I have some of you in class. Anyway, I'm your new coach. Just secondary though. Mrs. Mills, is the main coach, and she more than likely knows more about cheerleading than I do. She'll be here starting sometime this week and she'll talk to you then. Any questions?"

"Why are you our coach?" One of the girls asked bluntly. A look of worry crossed her face before she rephrased the question. "I mean, you don't just wanna be the Algebra teacher?"

"It was a requirement here to coach if I wanted to teach. I guess they didn't want to look for another coach to pay the full amount. And I'll admit I don't know much about cheerleading. I'm not some perv though, I'm just doing my job."

"Oh.... alright." She muttered.

"Alright, so let's run a few laps. Let's see...." I trailed off, thinking. How many laps should they run without it being totally brutal?

"We're running?" I heard Jude ask skeptically. Surely she wasn't the only one thinking it. She was just the one to say something.

"I believe that's what I said."

"Pass." She said, shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal. Who did she think she was?! It's MY class and I'm telling her what to do. It's not the other way around.

"It's not an option. Sorry." I shrugged back, acting like her hatred didn't bother me.

"Ugh! What the hell? Nobody here wants to run, and it's th-"

I cut her rage off, "Language! That's another five for you." I said sternly, trying my best not to bust up laughing. I really didn't care when people cursed. I had a trashy mouth myself, though I probably have to start discipling people that curse in class because we're at school.

I looked at her and she glared back. We weren't off to a very good start.

"So let's go. I want ten laps from everyone, except for Jude, who has a few extra." I threw her a smile. She glared back at me as the others scrambled to their feet and began running. Silently, she stood and joined them.

I didn't wanna stare, so I occupied myself with the clipboard in front of me. It was only necessary to look up occasionally to make sure they weren't cutting corners or anything. I looked over my lesson plan for the rest of the week. It was pretty laid out already. I was just assigning a few pages in the book. With going over the basics and previous math, the first week was always the easiest. I looked up, spotting one of the girls practically dieing out on the gym floor. She was doing a hunched over fast walk thing.

"You can get a drink if you want." I called out. She sighed reluctantly and walked to the water fountain.

A few of the girls walked over to me, breathing heavily.

"I'm done," One said. She smiled slyly at me and crossed her arms while the girls finished one by one and joined us. "So, did you cheer in high school?"

I made a bitter face, shaking my head slowly from side to side. "Nope. Not really my thing in high school." Not really my thing now either.

"Oh," She said, her voice a bit flirty. I ignored it. It's not like I hadn't dealt that with that today. "What was your thing then? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not really into sports. I like shooting hoops though." I said, moving my hands to look like I was throwing a basketball into a net. They laughed and I cracked a smile.

"So if you're not the head coach, are you still gonna be here? What will you do?" She asked curiously.

What was I going to be doing? I was going to stay out of the way when the new coach got here. "Well..." I started, choosing my words carefully. "I guess not so much for the cheering..... but for the working out part. Ya know, physical training." I shifted uncomfortably as her smile grew a bit teasing.

"Hmm, so you're gonna teach us how to work out? How fun."

I looked at the wall uncomfortably. This is why I hate explaining myself. "Actually we'll probably just work out in the weight room."

She grabbed a lock of her hair and started playing with it, "I love the weight room. That's where we worked out all year last year. I can't wait to see how you achieved those muscles."

"Actually I workout solo." I shrugged nonchalantly. I did actually like working out by myself. It gave me time to think. I glanced at my watch. There was still five more minutes before school let out but I figured they could go early. "But you all can leave if you're done with the laps."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tommorow."

"Bye Mr. Quincy."

I nodded my head goodbye at them.

They grabbed their stuff and walked ambly out the door. "Good job." I said to a girl that was just now finishing. I noticed it was the girl who looked like she was dieing. She could use some support.

"Thaaanks." She breathed heavily. I felt kind of bad. But hey, you have to be in shape.

"What lap are you on?" I called out to Jude.

She looked at me, rolled her eyes and continued running.

Oh, so she wants to play like that? Apparently this girl doesn't know me at all. I don't put up with this. "That's fine, I can just add more laps. Or would down and backs work better?" I asked, crossing my arms. Down and backs were a person's worst enemy and the perfect punishment.

She stopped running and threw her hands up in the air, "What is your deal!? If you're so obsessed with running then why don't you go ahead and run a few hundred laps. Do it! Or do you enjoy watching my pain? That's kind of pathetic, ya know." She started walking towards me.

I rolled my eyes. There's always one that has to be a complete pain in my ass. ALWAYS. And I feel like they do it on purpose. I mean, teen rebellion; it's normal, right? But this is just personal hatred. "Well maybe you should watch you're mouth next time. IF that's even possible. And I'm starting to think it's not."

"Doesn't really matter what you think, now does it?"

"Well actually, being your teacher puts me at a higher level than you. So what I think is what can happen. Right?" I smiled a tight, annoyed smile. I could tell I made her angry, and it made me happy to know that.

"Fine. Can I leave?"

"Please, go ahead." I said reluctantly. I wanted nothing more right now for her to get out of my hair.

She brushed past me, grabbed her bag off the bleachers and headed for the door.

Oh, Jude?

She stopped and turned to face me slowly.

Just reminding you that you have that paper due to me tommorow. The corner of my mouth lifted in a taut smile.

Right. She mumbled and pushed passed the doors. 


	5. Chapter 3

JUDE POV:

Walking out of the gym, I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut so the tears wouldn't boil over. I clutched the bag wrapped around my body, opened my eyes, and continued walking across the lot. I actually was a pretty emotional person, but I hated crying when someone made me mad. It just showed a sign of weakness - a sign that I d lost the battle; which is why I m outside where no one can see me. I took a seat on the curb and pulled my phone out. I hated not having a car. It put a dilemma on everything! Dad was talking about getting me an old mustang, but who knows with him. I looked down at my phone, hitting the new message button.

"Hey babe. Wanna come over tonight?"

From Ryan. We hadn't spent that much time together recently, and I felt bad, knowing that I had to ditch once again. Kat was coming over to plan for the 'Back to School Dance'. Ugh. I didn't mind going, but planning wasn't really my thing. I wasn't the best at that stuff so I will probably end up being the agree'er while Kat talks and plans. I didn't know what to say to him.

Sadie honked, knocking me out of my reverie. I rolled my eyes and jumped in the car.

"The least you can do is pay attention when I pull up." She started, when I was barely halfway in the car. "I don't like waiting for yo- actually, I don't like picking you up at all. C'mon Jude can't you-"

"Sadie!" I hissed, getting annoyed by her constant gripe already. "I've had a bad day. Shut up!"

The car slowed, I noticed. I turned my head to look at Sadie and she was staring at me incredulously. "Really? Why was it so bad?" She asked, mock innocence in her voice.

"School," I groaned, not going into detail.

"Ugh, boo hoo Jude. We all have to go to school. Get over it. Although I don't see why you think it's so bad.. I mean I iloved/i high school."

"Good for you." I mumbled, turning to gaze out the window. Typical Sadie, always having to bring me down. I couldn't stand her sometimes. She was okay, until she started rubbing things in my face. She was like that though. She always has to be the center of attention.

"So... I met someone."

I looked at her and laughed.

She shot me an irritated look. "He's coming over for dinner tommorow."

"Cool."

"Yeah.. I talked to mom about it. She said you could invite Ryan over."

"Of course she did," I sighed, shaking my head. My parents loved Ryan. They thought we were perfect for each other, and I m almost positive that if we ever broke up she would date him herself. I laughed thinking about it. Sadie raised her eyebrow and I shrugged.

"So you should bring him." She concluded.

I didn't say anything, trying to end the conversation. It worked. She didn't bring it up again and we didn't talk the rest of the way home. I went straight to my room when we got home, tossing my bag on the bed and burying my head in my pillow. It had been a pretty rough first day - not the worst - but definitely not first day material. I picked up my guitar and began strumming chords lightly. School was bound to suck this year, though I was hoping cheerleading would be off to a good start. The team was pretty good this year, and, it being my first year as captain and all I had to start stepping it up somehow. I had been worried lately, being the junior captain and having a senior as co-captain - like any minute my spot could be taken from me. Then with the new couch. Ugh! Little Tommy Q. I cringed as I thought his name, forcing myself to push those thoughts to the back of my head. It was one thing for us to hate each other, but a complete other for him to treat me like shit. I mean, making me run more laps than everyone for no reason? Giving me an assignment on the first day? It was gonna be a long year, I could already tell.

"Juuuuuudeeee. Heyyyy Judeeee." Kat sung as she busted through my door.

I laughed and raised an eyebrow as Kat skipped through the room singing and made her way to the bed. "Uh, Heyy Kat."

"We have a LOT of work to do! I can't believe I ever took this on. I'm gonna be so busy this week."

"I can't believe your dragging me into this. You Know I'm not creative at all."

"Oh please." She said, rolling her eyes. "So how'd your first day go?"

I rolled my eyes.

"That bad?"

"Well it wasn't the greatest."

"It'll get better." She assured. I was always notorious for having bad first day's so it didn't surprise her much. "What do you think about Little Tommy Q coming to our school? That's all everyone is talking about!"

I groaned, wishing I could go two seconds without hearing his name. Is that possible? I'm starting to think not.

"Not you too." I said icily.

"What? Seeing him in person has to make you like him. He's hot! And I m talkin' hot." She grinned hugely.

"Kat, there's something wrong with you."

Her mouth dropped open, "Ju-."

"Enough about Little Tommy Q! Let's just get to work."

She sighed but reluctantly pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, instantly scanning the paper and becoming attentive. "What theme are we going for?"

"Back to school?"

Kat shot me a look, "Duh."

"Um, it should be colorful... We should have drinks. And food. Look, why don't you call Jayden? She's better at this than me." I admitted.

"Yeah you kinda suck." She agreed, laughing.

"You'll need a concession... Maybe the cheerleaders could do a booth?" She asked.

She looked at me questionably.

"Like selling some of our junk we have in the cheer closet. We have mascot stuff, and rings. People would buy."

"Fine. Works for me." She said, shrugging. "I think I m gonna meet Jamie for some food. Wanna come?"

"Pass." I hated feeling like a third wheel when I was with them, and I had a feeling she was offering out of kindness.

"Jude you can be so unsocial sometimes."

I laughed, "Right. Maybe next time."

"Fine. See you later." She waved, exiting the room.

"Bye Sades." I called, jumping out of the car and walking to the foyer area of the school. I'd forgotten to text Ryan back last night, and I wanted to find him before he got the feeling I was ignoring him or something. He always got moody when I didn't text back. I forgot though. It was an honest mistake.

I spotted him at one of the vending machines. I sighed, thankful he wasn't around his friends. He had a tendency to be rude to me when his friends were around. "Hey Ry." I smiled and leaned up against the vending machine, biting my bottom lip softly out of nervousness.

"Thanks for texting me back last night." He said sarcastically. "I texted you twice." He said, turning to walk the other way.

Ugh. "Sorry, Ryan. I was talking to Sadie, then Kat came over and I lost track of time. You know I always forget to text people back."

"Kat was over?" He asked, turning towards me and crossing his arms.

I nodded tentatively, staring down at the ground.

"Okay so you can spend all week with your friends but you can't spare one night for me?"

"Ryan it wasn't like that."

"Save it, Jude. I'm getting sick of this." He started walking off but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Come over tonight." My voice sounded pathetic and pleading but I didn't know what else to say. "My mom's been dieing to see you."

He rolled his eyes, shrugging his arm away from my grasp. "Jude, I-."

"Please?" I begged, staring up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Just come over for dinner, okay? You can stay and hang out afterwards like old times... I'm sorry, okay?"

He stared at me for a few seconds before he finally answered. "Fine. I gotta go." He said, leaning down to kiss me before disappearing within the crowd.

I sighed, relieved, and walked to homeroom.

The day went by pretty fast. It was better than the day before luckily, though I had been dreading this moment all day. Mr. Quincy's class. I took a deep breath before I entered. I was determined not to let this class bring my whole day down. I walked past his desk where he was grading papers and took my seat next to Speid. Mr. Quincy looked up and smiled as the bell rung. The class was still full of noise when he stood in front of the classroom.

"Okay, listen up. Does anyone remember any math from last year?" He asked, scanning the room. He laughed when no one raised there hand. "Well I guess we'll find out." He said, picking up a stack of papers on his desk and handing them to a girl in the front row to pass out. "There's only twenty questions on here, but answer them to the best of your ability. I just want to know where we stand and where we need to go from. Any questions?"

"Is this for a grade?" Someone asked from the back of the room.

"Depends on how well you do." He said, looking over the room once more before his eyes stopped on me. "Jude,"

I looked up slowly, already growing angry at the sly smile on his face. "Yes?"

"I believe you had some homework."

"I believe I did." I said, smiling sarcastically at him before I reached in my bag and pulled out the completed worksheet. I handed it to him.

"Thank you." He went back to his desk and sat down.

I shot a glance at Speiderman and he was staring off into space, twirling his pencil between his fingers. I doubted he knew any of the answers. But I couldn't say much because I probably didn't know any either. I stared down at the paper and forced myself to concentrate on the equations. Once I stared daydreaming, I couldn't stop. It was like me to zone out the whole class, but since we were more than likely going to turn these in at the end of the hour, I had to get to work.

The bell rand before I knew it. I hurried to circle in the last few questions I didn't get to.

"Put your papers on that front desk on your way out."

I hurried as I got done guessing on the last few and threw my stuff in my bag. I didn't wanna be the last one out but it was looking like that was the case. I jumped out of the seat and placed my paper on the stack of other papers.

"Jude." I heard Mr. Quincy call. I thought about just walking out but was kinda curious as to what he wanted. I turned my head and he motioned for me to come to his desk. "Do you have something you need to tell me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I stared at him, confused. I had nothing to say to him. "No?"

He held up my homework, and I spied a bunch of red marks on it. "Your homework?" He asked, acting like it would ring a bell but it didn t.

"Um, yeah, I did my homework. Thank you for your concern."

"You got almost every one of them wrong. Did you even give it an attempt?"

I didn't get any right? Wow, I actually tried on that paper. I worked out most of the problems. How were they wrong?

"Actually, I did. There must be a mistake." I said, snatching the paper from him and looking it over.

He laughed. "You're funny."

I stared at him, crossing my arms. "How so?" I raised my voice in agitation.

He shrugged, a smirk on his face. "You're just acting like your really surprised."

I stared at him, my mouth open in shock. Was he seriously laughing at me? He thinks this is a joke, does he? And I knew I wasn't totally wrong for hating him right off the spot.

The smile vanished from his face slowly as realization sunk in. "Um-"

"I suck at math, okay?" I was definitely offended.

He stared at me, not sure what to say. "I guess I should've gave you something a little easier then." He said seriously, though he looked like he was going to bust up laughing any second.

I smiled sarcastically and walked out of the classroom. I knew that class would put me in a bad mood. 


End file.
